First Time
by tiff082
Summary: A sequel of series that are related to Jade's first times... [BADE] [Jade's POV] Rated T just in case. Review are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1: His Eyes

I scribbled in my notebook. ' School is the dumbest thing ever.' I drew skulls and X's all over the page and stabbed it violently with my pen.

Take that.

Mr Masterson cleared his thoart. "Jade," he called. "Could you.. please stop..." I glared at him. He sighed, clearly irritated at himself for being afraid by an 8-year-old. "Never mind."

I grinned and resumed to my stabbing. I crumpled the paper and with a quick twist of my wrist, the paper ball knocked Mr Masterson's glasses off.

The whole class started to laugh. As I grinned in triumph, I noticed something different.

There was a voice that was laughing, in the crowd. A warm and bright chiming sound that alerted to my ears. I liked what I heard.

I turned my head towards that warm, welcoming voice. In the doorway, there stood a dark-haired tan boy, smiling and laughing.

He was about my height, in jeans, a leather jacket and finger-less gloves. His dark brown hair was styled and gelled like Nicky Byrne's, and his crooked smile made him _very _attractive. He was leaning on the door, raised his eyebrows and knocked twice.

Mr Masterson wiped his forehead and readjusted his glasses. "Uh, class," He tried to clear his throat, to get everyone's attention. "Class! I would, um, like you to meet your new classmate, who will being joining us this year..."

"Yeah, like he's really lucky to have you as a teacher!" I yelled sarcastically.

The bald man reddened. "Yes, um, this is Beckett James... Oliber?"

"It's Oliver, sir," the boy corrected him. I struggled to not smile. This boy's voice rang in my eyes.

"Yes, Mr Oliver," Mr Masterson scanned the room. "You may sit... there."

I saw several faces lighting up, like the way children do when they wake up on Christmas morning. Masterson was pointing to the desk in the center of the room, and the seat was next to, in front of, and behind girls. Wow.

I rolled my eyes as the girls giggled while Oliver walked to his seat. He noticed my stare, and he looked this way.

I turned away quickly and rubbed my eyes. I struggled not to stare at him for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Hey," Oliver was walking towards my way. "Yeah, yeah you there."

I stopped in my tracks. Was he talking to me?

He came up to me. I was looking at the ground, taking a sudden interest in my new combat boots.

"Ai, you're a pretty special girl. Girls don't usually go around insulting teachers, you know," he said.

"_Ai?_ Did you say 'ai'?" I blurted.

"Yeah, um, I'm Canadian." he explained. "I just moved from Vancouver."

Awkward silence.

"So, uh, yeah, call me Beck. I don't like Beckett."

"How come?"

"Beckett sounds so girly. Beck has more of a ring to it."

"Ok..."

More awkward silence.

"Well, you know, it's nice to meet you. So what's your name?"

I had an idea. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"Let's see."

"If you can manage to learn my full name in three days, then you win. But if you don't, then I win."

"What happens when you win?"

"If I win, you owe me a double king-size Kit-Kat. If I lose, I owe you a pack of gum."

"Let's shake on it." He held out his hand.

I reached for it, and raised my head.

It was the first time I looked into his eyes fully, and I observed. His eyes were opening and inviting and excited, all in those two beautiful brown objects. His eyes were a universe of his own, I could see his feelings and thoughts through them. It was an open book that anyone could read, all that he felt and all that he thought.

His eyes were two pools of rich, silky milk chocolate, with a hint of cinnamon around them. Hazel-colored rims embraced the chocolate and the cinnamon, and suddenly it was all the colors I could see. Everything else was black and white to me.

That was the first time I looked into his eyes, and the first time I fell in love with them.


	2. Chapter 2: My Name

"Time's ~ up!" I sing-songed and held out my hand. "Pay up, Oliver."

"No, I didn't." He grinned. "I know your name."

"No, you don't." I crossed my arms.

He started to walk around me in circles. "See, this morning I was helping in Ms. Anderson's room, on the second floor. I was helping this kid bringing his books to his desk when I noticed something on the leg of his desk."

I bit my tongue. Shoot.

"Yeah, I see someone carved their name there when they were in grade 1."

"I did it when everyone was outside, I hated recess and the sun."

He stared at me. "Ok..." he sighed. "What - " he was interested. "What did you use? A pocket knife?"

"No, I wrote it with a pen and pressed with scissors." I was proud of that art project.

"Impressive." He nodded his head.

He began circling me again, and I had nothing to do but to just stand there.

"Jadelyn," he said suddenly, his steps slowing down.

" - August - " he halted to a stop, like a car slamming on its brakes.

He leaned in close, and suddenly his lips were right next to my left ear, and I heard his heart pump through his shirt. I felt the rhythm beating into the air, and right there -

" - West," he breathed.

His warm breath traveled from my ears to my brain, and I could see, smell, taste, feel and hear it. It looked like a gust of misty-clear transparent white air, like the kind of air you breathe out in cold weather, only clear and brighter. It smelled of vanilla and mint tinted warm milk, my favorite drink. It tasted like mixture of honey and cinnamon, very sweet, but with a little kick in it. I could go on forever and ever...

That was the first time he said my name. The first time I heard my name said ever so beautifully.

* * *

**AN: Really sorry about the delay! I usually write my articles here because I don't really prefer Word or other programs, and in the last two weeks the drafts for this chapter got deleted at least 6 times :( So sorry about that. I'm more of the write-as-I-type kind of person, so that means I had to rewrite everything :( I'm sorry that this may not be the best one I wrote, the characters may seem a little awkward and out of place, I'm sorry :(**

**Reviews always welcome! Thanks everyone :)**

**BTW, it's Liz Gillies' (the one who plays Jade) 20th birthday today! Go tweet her happy birthday! Jade told me to tell you to!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Meaningful Gift

"Jade!" My mother yelled, her voice echoing through the large, empty halls. "Jadelyn! JADELYN AUGUST WEST!"

I violently opened my door. "What? What do you want?" I yelled back.

"Come down here. Some kid's here to see you. Tell him not to step on the cat!"

I rolled my eyes. She's probably drunk.

I ran down the stairs. "What?"

My mother pushed her messy hair out of her face. She smelled awful. Alcohol.

"There's a boy outside," she gestured towards the front door. "He says he wants to see you."

"Bye," I called as I slammed the door behind me.

Oliver was sitting on the bench on my porch. He stood up when he saw me. "Hey," he grinned.

"Why are you here?" I combed through my hair with my fingers.

He slid his hand in his jeans pockets, looking in the opposite direction.

"So..." He said casually. "Wanna go hang out at the park?"

"Is our conversation going to get less awkward once we get there?"

"Probably," he let the tension fell from his shoulders.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, come on," He grinned."I know a place," he eyes flashed with excitement. "An old park. In the woods."

I smiled. "Show me."

* * *

I grinned when I saw the rust on the swing set. I liked this place as soon as I set eyes here. This kid has taste.

"So…" he was dangling on the monkey bars. "How was your day?"

I stared at him. "Do you really want to know?"

He jumped on to the ground and shrugged. "Hit me."

"It was bad." My tongue was playing with the insides of my mouth. "There."

He chuckled. "Try the swings," he advised. "They let out a reeking sound when you swing on it. It sounds pretty creepy."

I jumped on the swing and hung on to a bar. _Creak_. Nice.

"Why did you take me here? Is there anything I can help you with?" I tried to approach him politely as possible. I smiled to myself. Not bad, Jade.

He put his hand on the back of his neck. "Um, not really. Just wanted to hang out. Do you have a curfew? Do you have to be home by anytime soon?"

"My mom wouldn't mind," I said. "Or care, really."

"Cool. Want to go grab some dessert? I know a good place."

"Dessert? Before dinner? Aren't you a bad boy," I smirked.

He laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

Oliver was staring at me with his big brown eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

"This is your second ice cream sundae," he said. "Aren't you full?"

"Haven't you ever heard – "I gulped down a mouthful of whipped cream. "That girls are always hungry for dessert? I could stay here all day and eat every single item on this menu." I raised the menu.

"Besides, it's your treat. I'm not paying, so I ain't being stingy with my stomach." I snapped my fingers.

His smile was so charming. "Yeah, you can order a couple more, but let's not go to the every-item-on-the-menu thing. I don't have that much on me."

"I know." I held up his wallet. "I checked your wallet."

"Hey!" he took it back. "How did you do that?"

"Years of practice. Anyways, what are we doing after?"

"I was thinking we could maybe hang out at my house." he said casually.

I put down my spoon. "That's probably not a good idea. Kids' parents usually don't like me. They find me as a bad influence and disturbing and weird."

"Actually, most people find you that way," he muttered. "Anyways," he raised his voice to normal level. "My parents are… welcoming. They probably won't find you disturbing and weird."

"Suit yourself. I don't care." I didn't refuse to go so that I could spend more time with this boy.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Oliver handed me a glass of juice. "You behaved yourself at dinner. You didn't insult anyone in my family. Nice job." He held out his fist.

I pumped it. "Yeah, I do that once in a while."

We sat down on the chairs on the balcony. It was just outside of his room, and it was a beautiful night.

"So, pretty nice play date, don't you think?" he broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah," I thought for a moment. "I actually had fun. Thanks, Oliver."

"Call me Beck." I looked at him.

"Come on, we're buds now. We hung out and had ice cream together."

"Fine, Beck."

"Atta girl," he raised his hand in my direction, but I caught it in mid-air.

"Don't touch my hair."

His hand fell to his side. "Okay, okay."

We just sat there, listening to the crickets chirp and letting the wind blow through our hair. I felt nice. Peaceful.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small white box, wrapped with a blue ribbon. "This is for you."

I didn't take it. "What?"

"Happy birthday." He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You friend, the little bouncy one, Cat told me," he said. "I saw her leave you a card in your mailbox yesterday, so I asked her what it was for. Then she told me that your family doesn't celebrate your birthday for you, and that she was going to be out of town today, so I thought I'd take you for a little celebration today."

I smiled. It was a truly genuine smile. "Thank you, Beck. That was… really thoughtful of you."

He balanced the little box on my knee. "Go ahead, open it. See if you like it."

"Thank you," I said again.

I opened the box. There sat a small golden ring, trimmed with silver around the edges, a piece of thin string holding it. I picked it up and examined it under the still sunset. The silver glinted hints of pale green.

I looked at him. "Yeah, that's jade." He stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I figured it would be suitable."

"Gosh, this is beautiful. Expensive," I raised the ring-necklace. "How could I? This must've cost a fortune. I can't take this."

"No, no, no, I didn't buy this." He blushed a little. "It was my great-grandmother's actually. She gave me a lot of her stuff before she passed away. She always said that girls should always have some jewelry. I never see you with any… so I thought you would like this. It's not too fancy, or too flashy. It's subtle, it's modest. Kind of like you."

"This one was one of her favorites." He said quietly. "I thought it would… look nice on you. Please, keep it. I insist."

I put on the necklace. "It's beautiful, Beck," I smiled. "I love this. Thank you. I know this means a lot to you."

"It does," he shrugged. "Don't lose it?"

"Yeah, I won't lose it."

We didn't speak for a few minutes, just gazing upon the beautiful sunset. He was the first to break the silence.

"You look beautiful." He blurted, his cheeks pink. They were the same color as the sky, and I chuckled to myself.

I looked down on my necklace. The gold and silver and jade faded perfectly onto the color of my skin. It was like… not like the last piece of puzzle, more like the whipped cream on a milkshake. It was never necessary, but it made all the difference.

"Thank you, Beck," I said. "That's really sweet of you."

That was the first time anyone had given me such a meaningful gift. From that day, I wore that necklace every single day, because it meant a lot to me. And to Beck too.

I looked at the pinkish yellow sky, and I thought to myself, this is the best birthday ever.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it :) Leave a review!  
Got the idea for this chapter from myself. My family never really paid attention to my birthday, me being the eldest and forgotten child and all, and not a lot of my friends are in town, so I never really get any sort of celebration.  
I like to keep it low-profile, but a couple of birthday wishes would've been nice :/  
Yeah, it's my birthday today, I just turned 14. ...Yay.**

**Anyways, thank you again and much love :)**


	4. Chapter 4: His Hand

"I told you we shouldn't have agreed to the dare," I whispered to Beck.

He leaned towards me. "It's okay, shh." he whispered back.

It was too dark in the cinema, but I could still see the outline of him. I could tell he was scared, too.

I sighed. The movie was _really_ scary. I had a bad feeling when Jerry, the "toughest kid in school", dared us to go watch a movie with his friends. I should have known.

I fixed my eyes on the screen and tried to ignore the whimpering from Cat behind my seat. I felt guilty about not allowing her to bring her purple giraffe. Sure, it was childish and worthless, but this is Cat. She needs her giraffe.

The movie was scary, but kind of in a good way. I liked it. Excellent background music too. Really tense.

I felt something sweep the back of my hand, which I laid it on my armrest. I turned. It was Beck's hand. Oh.

I turned my attention back to the movie, and that's when I felt his hand again. I looked at his face. He was trying to hide it, but he was scared. I could tell. He didn't seem to realize that his hand touched mine.

* * *

"Well," Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "That was an... interesting movie."

"Yeah, whatever," I said. The ending was kind of boring. The girl and her friends rescued everyone from the zombies and became heroes. Yippie.

Cat jumped next to me. "Can we go get waffles? I really want waffles now."

"No, Cat," I said reluctantly. "No waffles."

"But why not?" she squealed. "Whenever I'm scared, my brother has waffle fights with me."

I stared at her. "That's not normal."

She tried to say something, but probably realized that her point was not valid, because she puffed up her face and started pouting.

Beck spoke up. "Let's go to the food court. I'm starving," he gestured towards me.

I was pretty hungry too. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I shrugged.

* * *

As soon as we found a table, Cat squealed.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, I gotta pee!" she jumped up and down.

"Go!" I yelled. She ran off. "Don't get kidnapped!" I called after her.

"Er, Robbie, why don't you stay and watch our table?" Beck said.

Robbie took out another piece of tissue and wiped his eyes. The poor kid was still crying. Oh, for crying out loud.

"Yeah," he sniffled. "I'll stay. You and Jade can go get some food."

We left the table. We went to the burger place, and ordered a couple of burgers, fries and root beers.

"Hey," I said. "What's going on? Spill." I realized that Beck was acting strange today. None of the others noticed, but he didn't talk as much as he usually does, and he wasn't smiling as much. And his eyes, they looked… troubled.

"It's no big deal," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I raised an eyebrow. "It's okay if you don't want to talk, but I'm willing to listen."

We stood there in silence, waiting for our food.

I felt very awkward, we didn't have any interaction at all and I felt like there was some sort of barrier between us.

But he broke the awkward-ness.

All of the sudden, out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and held it against his.

My first instinct was to flick his hand off and hurt him in some way, but I held that back when I saw the look he was giving me.

His face gave no emotion, but his eyes spoke to me. They weren't playful, they weren't opening; his eyes were shy and cautious and a little scared. He looked as though he was approaching, but not like approaching an animal, rather like approaching a small child, very cautious and afraid he would hurt it.

And I could tell that he didn't grab my hand by accident, he's been waiting for this moment.

I looked at our hands. His dark-tanned skin reflected how pale mine was, and his hand was nearly twice the size mine was. But my hand fit in his perfectly, and his fingers curled around my fingers and slid in between them.

He squeezed my hand once, and I tickled the back of his hand with the end of my fingertips.

And I looked at him again, and we both smiled.

* * *

**AN: Aannddd... thanks for reading this new chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was on a road trip with my cousins! We went to the Maritime Colonies in Canada, and it was really beautiful :) I saw some pretty amazing scenery, and that inspired me to write a couple of stories (original ones, not fanfic) and the idea for this chapter popped up!**

**I bet some of you might think that it was kind of weird, being the last chapter more progressive than this one! Well to me, I always thought that Beck and Jade's relationship was always out of place, it wasn't like any other and it was special. They are two very different people that, ironically, balance each other and complete each other. Their relationship is very different than most romantic stories, they're only obstacle are themselves and they've managed to get that out of their way. It's a little weird and awkward, but that's how I feel about their story. Because they're just two awkward young people who fell in love. And it's not their fault.**

**Anyways, thannnk you guys again and remember to leave a review! :)  
If you have any questions, don't be shy to ask me!**

**Much love,  
Tiff x**


End file.
